futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2021 STP 500 (JacksFuture)
The 2021 STP 500 was held in Martinsville, Virginia on March 28, 2021. It was the 6th race in the 2021 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. Entry List 00:Cole Custer 0:Garrett Smithley 1:Tyler Reddick 2:Brad Keselowski 3:Austin Dillon 4:Kevin Harvick 5:Brennan Poole 7:Jeffrey Earnhardt 8:Chris Buescher 9:Chase Elliott 11:Christopher Bell ® 12:Ryan Blaney 13:Harrison Burton 14:Clint Bowyer 16:Kaz Grala ® 17:Ricky Stenhouse Jr 18:Kyle Busch 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones 21:Chase Briscoe 22:Joey Logano 23:Spencer Gallagher 24:William Byron 27:Matt Tifft 31:Daniel Hemric 33:Ty Dillon 34:Ty Majeski 40:John Hunter Nemechek ® 41:Jamie McMurray 42:Kyle Larson 43:Darrell Wallace Jr 44:Cole Whitt 55:Landon Huffman ® 63:Julia Landauer ® 72:Landon Cassill 77:Brandon Jones 78:Martin Truex Jr 79:Kyle Benjamin 88:Alex Bowman 95:Matt DiBenedetto 99:Ryan Reed Qualifying Results 1.Clint Bowyer 2.Alex Bowman 3.Kyle Busch 4.William Byron 5.Chase Elliott 6.Ryan Blaney 7.Joey Logano 8.Jamie McMurray 9.John Hunter Nemechek 10.Brad Keselowski 11.Kyle Benjamin 12.Darrell Wallace Jr 13.Christopher Bell 14.Erik Jones 15.Kevin Harvick 16.Austin Dillon 17.Cole Custer 18.Martin Truex Jr 19.Daniel Hemric 20.Chase Briscoe 21.Kyle Larson 22.Daniel Suarez 23.Ryan Reed 24.Brennan Poole 25.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 26.Tyler Reddick 27.Ty Dillon 28.Kaz Grala 29.Harrison Burton 30.Landon Huffman 31.Chris Buescher 32.Spencer Gallagher 33.Landon Cassill 34.Cole Whitt 35.Julia Landauer 36.Jeffrey Earnhardt 37.Ty Majeski 38.Matt DiBenedetto 39.Brandon Jones (Crash in Qualifying) 40.Matt Tifft (Crash in Qualifying) Did not Qualify 41.Garrett Smithley Cautions:14 Caution 1:Ryan Blaney Spin (Laps 7-16) Caution 2:Ty Dillon Crash (Laps 111-121) Caution 3:Rain (Laps 124-129) Caution 4:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Laps 130-140) Caution 5:Ty Majeski Blows a Tire (Laps 218-228) Caution 6:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Laps 260-270) Caution 7:Christopher Bell Crash (Laps 301-311) Caution 8:Brad Keselowski & Tyler Reddick Crash (Laps 320-332) Caution 9:Cole Custer Blows a Tire (Laps 471-483) Caution 10:Kevin Harvick and Clint Bowyer Collide, Brandon Jones receives damage (Red Flag) (Laps 484-489) Caution 11:Landon Cassill Spin (Laps 495-502) Caution 12:Chris Buescher Hits The Wall (503-507) Caution 13:The Big One (Kyle Larson, Kyle Benjamin, Brennan Poole, Martin Truex Jr, Landon Huffman, Brandon Jones, Ryan Blaney, Matt DiBenedetto, Ryan Reed) (Red Flag) (Laps 508-515) Caution 14:Harrison Burton Spin (Laps 516-521) Stage 1 Top 10:1.Kyle Busch, 2.Chase Elliott, 3.William Byron, 4.Joey Logano, 5.John Hunter Nemechek, 6.Clint Bowyer, 7.Alex Bowman, 8.Jamie McMurray, 9.Erik Jones, 10.Kevin Harvick Stage 2 Top 10:1.Chase Elliott, 2.Joey Logano, 3.William Byron, 4.Kyle Busch, 5.Alex Bowman, 6.Darrell Wallace Jr, 7.Kevin Harvick, 8.Clint Bowyer, 9.Brad Keselowski, 10.Martin Truex Jr Lead Changes Race Results 1.William Byron 2.Erik Jones 3.Kaz Grala 4.Darrell Wallace Jr 5.Joey Logano 6.Chase Elliott 7.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 8.Jamie McMurray 9.Matt Tifft 10.Daniel Suarez 11.Alex Bowman 12.John Hunter Nemechek 13.Daniel Hemric 14.Kyle Busch 15.Chase Briscoe 16.Austin Dillon 17.Ryan Reed 18.Cole Whitt 19.Brandon Jones + 1 Lap 20.Martin Truex Jr + 1 Lap 21.Ryan Blaney + 1 Lap 22.Matt DiBenedetto + 1 Lap 23.Landon Huffman + 1 Lap 24.Cole Custer + 2 Laps 25.Landon Cassill + 2 Laps 26.Kyle Benjamin (Crash on Lap 508) 27.Brennan Poole (Crash on Lap 508) 28.Kyle Larson (Crash on Lap 508) 29.Harrison Burton + 14 Laps 30.Spencer Gallagher + 14 Laps 31.Julia Landauer + 21 Laps 32.Chris Buescher + 25 Laps 33.Kevin Harvick (Crash on Lap 484) 34.Clint Bowyer (Crash on Lap 484) 35.Ty Majeski (Blows Two Tires, First brought out Caution, Completed 419 Laps) 36.Brad Keselowski (Crash on Lap 320) 37.Tyler Reddick (Crash on Lap 320) 38.Christopher Bell (Crash on Lap 301) 39.Jeffrey Earnhardt (Hydraulic Pressure Problem, 192 Laps Complete) 40.Ty Dillon (Crash on Lap 111) Category:JacksFuture